


picnic

by HannahM147



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Holodeck, Picnic, cheesy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahM147/pseuds/HannahM147
Summary: Kes and Neelix have a picnic on the holodeck.





	picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a friend and decided to upload it.  
> Please leave a comment.

Kes was sitting on the blanket together with Neelix. They had been planning this picnic for about a week now, and were finally able to get some time on the holodeck. The grass was a soft green, and the sky was a beautiful baby blue with the occasional cloud. They could hear some birds chirping in the background. It was simply perfect. Neelix was unpacking the basket with home-made food he brought, and putting the food on plates. He then proceeded to hand her a plate filled with one of her favourite foods, spinach and orange juice. “Thank you Neelix.” Kes spoke in a grateful tone. “Anything for you sweeting.” Neelix answered with a bright smile. They finished their food, and afterwards Kes complimented Neelix on his cooking, knowing how important it was for him to hear that. Neelix smiled an even brighter smile and laid on his back to enjoy the sun. They sat like that and talked for a while. “So sweeting, how are your classes with Tuvok progressing?” Neelix asked, sounding genuinely interested. “Tuvok says I’m making a lot of progress, and is honoured to teach me.” Kes said with a satisfied expression. Neelix looked at her proudly. “That’s my girlfriend. I’m so proud of you Kes.” Kes smiled at him and they shared a comfortable silence.

Kes smiled and had an idea. There were still some small snacks left. And Neelix had had a rather small plate of food, not really liking the taste of human foods. She grabbed one of the snacks and held it to his lips. Neelix looked up at her and smiled. “C’mon Neelix, open your mouth.” Kes said with a teasing tone in her voice. Neelix opened his mouth and she put the snack in his mouth. Neelix chewed and smiled appreciatively. “I could get used to this. Laying in the sun, and my beautiful, smart, kind girlfriend feeding me my favourite snacks.” Kes smiled at him. She continued feeding him snacks until they were all gone. “One last snack before we have to leave Neelix.” She told him. She leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds before she broke the kiss again. “I’m afraid we have to leave, our time is almost up and I promised the doctor I would be there to help him at 17:00 hours.” “You’re right sweeting. But we really should do this again sometime.” Neelix told her. Kes smiled. “Agreed.” She said. They gave each other an Eskimo kiss and ended the program. “I’ll see you tonight sweeting.” Neelix said. “Until then Neelix.” Kes replied and exited, off to help the doctor.


End file.
